История любви мертвых людей
by ashrag
Summary: Елена просит помощи Клауса


- Что на этот раз? – спросил Клаус подозрительно радостным голосом, что Елена тут же задалась вопросом - кто же сегодня умер от его рук?

Она настороженно вступила в гостинную, хотя старалась этого не показывать. Она всегда смотрела на Клауса с вызовом, и этот раз не был исключением.

- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - ответила она автоматически, и в тайне радовалась проскользнувшим в ее голосе язвенным ноткам, это дало ей немного времени собраться с мыслями и составить список причин.

- О, дорогая, об этом. – Он показал на Елену и себя с театральным жестом и стаканом крови в руке. – Ты просишь моей помощи каждый четверг. Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что я не твой рыцарь в белых доспехах. Ты же не ждешь, что я сделаю все для тебя, лишь стоит тебе поиграть ресницами.

Елена скрестила руки на груди в защитном жесте и отрицании, хотя не могла игнорировать его утверждение, поскольку пришла просить его помощи в последний раз. Не Стефана, ни кого-то еще, только его.

- Я прошу твоей помощи потому что мы хотим одного и того же, а не потому что ты заботишься обо мне.

Но если быть честной – и честной, прежде всего, с собой – она просила его, потому никого другого не осталось, а она не такая самоотверженная и опрометчивая как все считают: ей нужна помощь и она не стыдится ее просить. Стефан слишком занят, утопая в своей боли, и это не может не разочаровывать. Они пережили многое как пара, как друзья и все эти битвы с оборотнями, другими вампирами и проклятьями они прошли вместе. И даже если часть «влюблен», он не должен игнорировать ее, Деймона и Джереми.

Она чувствовала, как предательство ранит ее снова, хотя она старалась не замечать беспечного решения Стефана, она не могла найти оправдание всем и каждому. Это настигло ее, когда она стала планировать смерть Кола, она даже не подумала позвонить Бонни или Кэролайн. Их крепкая дружба – пережившая многое даже по сверхъестественной шкале – распалась на множество частей, сломалась от упущений и осуждений. Бонна была с Шейном, Кэролайн приняла сторону Стефана во всем, и что более забавно, она в гостинной врага, который разрушил все, украл ее семью и чьими действиями расписана вся ее жизнь. Она не знала то ли плакать, то ли смеяться, хотя от слез, она уже устала.

- И что же ты хочешь от меня на это раз? – Продолжил Клаус. – Поскольку, когда я видел тебя в последний раз, я предлагал сделку, и ты отвергла ее. Я полагаю, мой брат навестил тебя.

Елена могла только кротко кивнуть и не вдаваться в подробности. Кол пошел путем насилия, и этого было достаточно, чтобы она до сих пор чувствовала запах крови окружающий ее и видела ужасающие картины вампиров под внушением и их мертвые тела.

Мой брат любит устраивать беспорядки. – Как ни в чем не бывало, заявил Клаус. – Но тебя бы не было здесь, если бы твой брат был мертв, так, я предполагаю, его похитили.

- Да, - Елена удивилась злости в своем голосе. Она все еще не научилась контролировать, усиленные вампиризмом, эмоции. Ее руки сжались в кулаки, а желание ударить что-нибудь все нарастало. – Твоя сестра забрала его.

- Ах, да, она и Стефан воспроизводят великие 20-е, - беспечно рассмеялся Клаус. – Уверен, это сводит тебя с ума, Ребекке понравиться видеть тебя такой, это несколько утолит ее жажду мести.

Елена насилу успокоилась; она разжала пальцы и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. Запах крови несколько не помогал ей успокоить нервы, и она сдалась, пересекла комнату к бару и без разрешения налила себе стакан красного нектара. И первый же глоток согревает ее и успокаивает. Возможно стоит питаться более регулярно, думает она рассеянно, но среди этого сумасшествия у нее даже не осталось времени поесть.

Она знала, что Клаус смотрит на нее с изумлением и любопытством, но старалась игнорировать это. Ей не хотелось, чтобы на нее смотрели и наблюдали, она не желала чьего-либо внимания, ей было достаточно братьев Сальваторе, погруженных в борьбу. И догадка ударила ее, так может, поэтому она здесь, с Клаусом. Он не жалеет ее, не хочет лелеять или защитить, по крайней мере, не нежно, только в качестве актива, а с этим она может смириться.

- Джереми единственный кто остался у меня, он мой брат, - сказала Елена, вкладывая в эти слова новое значение. – Он единственный о ком я забочусь, и я не могу его потерять.

Он не сказала ничего о семейных ценностях или же что любовь сильнее всего, поскольку она не хотела проникать в то, о чем не мог знать. Она пыталась убедить себя в том, что делает это из практических соображений, что Клаус примет это лучше, нежели доброту. В действительности она не заботилась о Клаусе и его эмоциях.

- Я уверен, ты понимаешь, даже если я верну его, он все равно закончит свою татуировку и скоро.

Елена покорно кивнула, она разберется с этим позже, единственная вещь, которая сейчас важна - убедить Клауса.

- И если я решу, я убью Стефана – угрожающе сказал он низким голосом и с долей драматизма. Елена знала, что это тест, но все равно съежилась от его слов.

- Ты не должен этого делать, он будет…

- Что? – Прервал ее Клаус. – Он вернется к тебе со щенячьим влюбленными глазами снова, если ты подождешь достаточно? Об этом ты думаешь? Не обманывай себя, Елена. Он склонился ближе, как он делал много раз, когда угрожал ей – и убил ее – его ненависть стала почти осязаемой. – То, что он сейчас делает с Ребеккой, вот настоящий Стефан; это часть его.

- Но это не единственная часть, - пыталась защитить его Елена.

- Это твоя трагедия, Елена, - сказал он с удивительной мягкостью, и она задалась вопросом, как он может так быстро переключаться между настроениями, наверно вампирские штучки. – Ты неуклонно видишь лишь лучшее во всех, но отказываешься замечать тьму, скрытую под поверхностью. И, милая, темная сторона есть у каждого, даже у твоего возлюбленного Стефана. Он Риппер, кто разрывает своих жертв на части и он также вампир, который сделает все для тебя. Тут нет шкалы; невозможно убить одну часть себя, и если ты так думаешь, то ты просто преследуешь мечту.

- Ты ошибаешься. – Это все, что она сказала, прежде чем повернуться и уйти, и надеялась всем своим сердцем, что она права.

Они были в сельской местности одной из европейских стран и охотились за лекарством в течение года, расшифровывая, и следую карте. Это оказалось не так-то легко, как сказал Шейн. После того как Клаус заколол Кола, припугнул Ребекку со Стефаном и Джереми завершил татуировку, для Елена больше не осталось причин оставаться в Мистик Фоллс, так что она отправилась вместе с Клаусом.

Она знала, что должна сражаться дальше, но, по правде говоря, она устала от всего. Постоянная борьба – с Деймоном и их родительской связи, со Стефаном и его виной, с Кэролайн и ее осуждением – иссушили ее, и у нее не было времени исцелиться, оплакивать свои потери, собрать из разбитых кусочков целое.

Она запуталась и факт, что она решила, что уехать с Клаусом будет хорошей идеей, лишний раз доказывал это. Но если быть честной, то жить с врагом оказалось не так, как она себе это представляла.

Конечно, иногда Клаус возвращался весь покрытый кровью, что не оставляло сомнений, что он был беспощаден и убивал людей, выпивая их, и он игнорировал обиженные взгляды Елены и речи о пакетах крови. Конечно, он раз или два внушал ей забыть о морали и питаться людьми, и даже убивать их.

Но за всей этой маской она могла видеть человека, котором он был: ребенок, потерявший родителей, мужчина, потерявший любовь, тысячелетие предательств, боли, злости и скорби. Но чаще он вел себя как джентльмен, рассказывая о местах, которые он видел, писателях и артистах, которых знал, и Елена не могла сдержать его обаяние. Ей нравилось наблюдать, как он рисует, это всегда напоминало ей Джереми и навевало комфорт, притупляя боль утрат. Она не осмеливалась позвонить ее брату, но послала письмо без обратного адреса. Так текла их обыденная жизнь.

Это произошло в годовщину смерти ее родителей, когда эмоции душили ее и даже унылый туман алкоголя и крови не помогал. Она подумывала снять кольцо с пальца и выйти на солнце, не умирать, а скорее просто почувствовать что-нибудь еще кроме разъедающего горя. Она мертва, она знала это и хотя это были только галлюцинации тогда, она все еще чувствовала, что подвела родителей, став такой какая она сейчас. Она хотела почувствовать себя живой, хотя бы на мгновение и вот такой ее нашел Клаус.

- Так это теперь наша новая обыденность? – сказал Клаус подозрительно радостным голосом, а после, Елена поцеловала его.

Елена все еще чувствовала задержавшийся призрак поцелуя, мягкость его рта и его вкус, и что странно, Клаус не оттолкнул ее, она все еще чувствовала его сердце, бьющееся напротив ее груди. Она знала, что это просто чуткая магия, что гонит кровь по их венам, но она может притвориться, что в этот момент сильный ритм его сердца и есть доказательство жизни и она взяла все, что могла получить. В этот момент прекрасной иллюзии, ей казалось, что они имею одно сердце, и каждый удар побеждает смерть на одну секунду.

- Ты же знаешь, что я не собираюсь меняться, Елена. – Хотя Клаус и разрушил момент, но Елена отметила небольшие изменения в нем. Как он сказал ее имя иначе, и как он не отступил от нее. – И я все еще собираюсь использовать твою кровь для создания армии гибридов.

- Да, я знаю. – Она расслабилась и положила к нему на грудь, слушая его сердце. Она понимала, что должна бояться и пытаться вырваться из этой ситуации, но по правде она была рада, что кто-то не оставил ее, кто-то все еще жив и не умер. – Но, сказала она низким голосом, зная, что он все же сможет ее услышать, - можно и помечтать.

Так она и сделала: она мечтала о лучшем мире, где каждый может оставить свое тяжелое прошлое позади, и сможет найти свое счастье в не зависимости от того, сколько они страдали или, как сломаны. Она надеется на любовные история для умерших людей, а не только для живых, потому что даже если ваше сердце не всегда бьется, вы все еще можете чувствовать.

И когда Клаус тихо смеется, она думает, что, может быть, именно поэтому он держит ее рядом с ним: чтобы быть его балансом, чтобы быть тем, кто находит в нем хорошее. Или, по крайней мере, было на что надеяться.


End file.
